eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Shattered Seas Timeline
Notes *For tradeskill quests see the Altar of Malice Crafting Timeline. *For collection quests, see the Altar of Malice Collection Timeline *For the missions see Far Seas Ferrin Mission System **''There are overland solo missions and solo/adv solo/heroic/epic missions for a daily and weekly duration available'' About the questline The main quests of the questline start with "Shattered Seas: ", during those signature quests you'll often have to complete some solo quests. There are also some other solo quests avalible that don't count for the "Shattered Seas: " signature, but they give gear/jewelry and may unlock items at the armor trading merchant in Phantom Sea. Prologue *Shattered Seas: Called to Qeynos Castle - good aligned *Shattered Seas: Summoned to Dethknell Citadel - evil aligned Tranquil Sea The Isle of Refuge *Note* You must complete the 'Other Quests' in order to continue the timeline in each chain. Quests of the Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Refuge Return ##Crumbling Isle ##Running for Safety ##* quests ###Stragglers ###Building a New Future ###A Place to Hang Your Hat ##* : Complete the quests ###Up Against the Wall ###Research and Recovery ###Falling Out (Requires doing from ) ##Pushing Ahead (Requires doing from ) ##*The Bell Tolls Four ##*Captain Greymast Other Quests *From - available after Up Against the Wall *# *# *# - available after Pushing Ahead *# Death Weave Isle Quests of the Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Chasing Greymast ## ## ## ## ### ## ## ## ## ## #Shattered Seas: Pirates' Plot Other quests *Quests from (opens after escorting to colony) at # # *Quest from next to (opens when you return with ) '' # (optional) South Dshinn Quests of the Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Enter the Savage Lands ## Quests from Guldri nearby ### ### ##Quests from Finze ### ### ##Quests from Zedj ''open after completing Guldri's A Deinodon is Angry ### ### ### ##Quests from Lagni open after completing Guldri's A Deinodon is Angry ### ### ### ##Quests from Nuwat Pickletrade ### ### #Shattered Seas: Journey to Zavith'loa ##Quests from Gowlin, after done with Nuwat on dock -565, 7, -582 (optional) ###But Can They Open Doors? ###The Allu'thoa Front (rewards chest armor) ##Quests from Kowli at (optional) ###On The Cliffs of Merinep ###Return of the Grimling (rewards shield or secondary) Phantom Sea North Dshinn Quests of the Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Dark Threats on Dshinn ## Quests from Guld ### ##Quests from Corrith Midner ### ### ### ### ### ##Quests from Zaveta Stickyfingers ### ### ### ### Other Quests *Quests from Lurgz (optional after In Remembrance..): *# *# *# *# Kithicor Island - Kithicor Forest Quests of the Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Dark Forest of Legend quests ## - received as a step of the Signature Quest ## ## ## ## ## #Shattered Seas: Seeds of Malice Other Quests (all optional in this section) *Quests from Joreye Ketters *# *# *# *# *# *Quests from Eleden Calmseas (unlocked after completing Body of Work, and Joreye's questline - good characters only) *# (benefit: Malignant Shadows will no longer knock you out of the sky in the larger region BUT the Cursespinners will still knock you out of the sky if you get too close to Ghorkaal. ) *# *# *Additional quests from Destora J'Narus (unlocked after completing Body of Work, and Joreye's questline - evil characters only) *# Malicious Obsession (benefit: Malignant Shadows will no longer knock you out of the sky in the larger region BUT the Cursespinners will still knock you out of the sky if you get too close to Ghorkaal.) *# Sustaining Souls of Bloody Kithicor *# Kithicor Island - Highpass Hold Quests of the Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Highpass to Nowhere #*Yonette Ironboar's questline #*# #*# #*# #*Waulon Highpebble's questline #*# #*# #Shattered Seas: Revelations in Highhold #Shattered Seas: Woken Scales Other Quests *Quests from (optional) *# *# Grim Shales Quests of the Signature Series #Shattered Seas: The Grey of Grim Shales ##Diving for Defenses ## Solo quest lines ##*Quests from Captain Greymast ###Arming Greymast ###Deep in the Lost Shadows ##*Quests from Researcher Aillena Belzia ###From the Ruins ###Grim Reaping #Shattered Seas: Temple of Doom Other Quests *From (optional) *# *# *From (optional) *# *# Epilogue *Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Dethknell Citadel - evil aligned *Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Qeynos Castle - good aligned Rum Cellar Campaign #Averting the Rumpocalypse - access to solo zone ##Exchange of Favors ##Drink is the Key ##Drowning in Drink #Aerial Burial